


Patience Is Not An Absence of Action

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't take long for Harry and Draco to become friends or for Draco to fall for Harry.  He'd been nothing but patient for Harry to wake up and <i>look</i> at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Is Not An Absence of Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JosephineStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/gifts).



> **Warnings:** Slutty!Harry. Pining!Draco. Angst and Fluff. Otherwise, no warnings really. Mention of sexual acts-no explicit details.  
>  All my thanks to FantasyFiend09 and DracoGotGame for encouraging me to finish this, and for helping with the title!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

\-----

_“Patience is power._  
Patience is not an absence of action;  
rather it is "timing"  
it waits on the right time to act,  
for the right principles  
and in the right way.” 

\-----

Nobody seemed to care that Draco was standing _right there_.

"A minder, for Malfoy? You can’t possibly be serious!"

Draco _was_ standing right there, but he’d soon gotten used to the fact that he might as well have been invisible.

"Harry!" At least Granger had the decency to tap Boy Wonder on his shoulder to tell him to shush. She had realised that Draco was, in fact, not invisible and bore perfect hearing.

"I’m sorry, Malfoy." Potter cleared his throat. "I just…I don’t really want to do it."

"The feeling is mutual, Potter," Draco replied.

Harry had spoken—quite passionately, much to Draco’s surprise—in his family’s favour. Potter couldn’t really do anything for Father, but he’d managed to get Draco and his mother an Azkaban-free sentence.

Narcissa’s magic had been bound for a year and forced to stay at the Manor under constant supervision by the Aurors while Draco was being _forced_ to stay in the Muggle world. "Forced," wasn’t the word the Ministry had used. Of course, they’d called it an "Obligatory Education."

"I understand that you’ve sentenced some wizards of living magic-free in the Muggle world," Potter said to the Minister, "I also appreciate the fact that you’ve assigned them chaperons, but I don’t wish to be one!"

"We understand that Mr Potter," Shacklebolt said, "but, you’re the one who spoke so adamantly in Mr Malfoy’s defence and we feel that you would be the only one who wouldn’t be prejudiced against him."

"Hermione wouldn’t be prejudiced against him!" Potter argued.

Draco hated sitting there day after day, unable to speak for himself as once again his fate was being decided by others. He groaned internally, which might accidentally have been quite audible.

"That may be your opinion, Mr Potter," another Ministry official added, "but Ms Granger has been requested to oversee other tasks." The man closed the file in front of him and stood up. "Please make your arrangements, the probation period will begin on the first of March, 1999."

Potter sighed and slouched as he returned to his seat. Draco could see how defeated he felt and considered feeling sorry for him for a moment—he considered it, but didn’t. Draco had no desire to have Potter as his guardian. Draco had hoped that he wouldn’t be sent to Azkaban and had decided, if by any fleeting chance he weren't, he was going to start a new life.

Now he was stuck starting a new life with Potter. Draco groaned again.

"You know, we _can_ hear you," Potter said. His seat was right next to Draco’s.

"Like I said," Draco whispered, "this isn’t exactly a treat for me either."

"Would you rather go to Azkaban?" Potter snapped causing Draco to glare at him.

"If this is how you are going to be for an entire year, I might just request it," Draco retorted.

\-----

Potter being Draco’s guardian consisted of several things, but living arrangements were the most pressing. They had the option of living together, which both of them immediately declined, or living in Muggle flats next to each other. Granger had brought several brochures to both Draco and Potter in order to help them find accommodations that fit their needs.

Funding was not a problem—for either of them. Draco wasn’t allowed house-elves, of course, so he requested to stay in Muggle housing that had a cleaning service. Potter didn’t seem to mind the request. According to him, he had grown up in a Muggle household where his relatives forced him to cook and clean for them. Draco shuddered at the thought. Eventually, they agreed upon renting two flats directly across from each other at "Garrison Square Serviced Apartments," in Muggle London.

The flats they’d chosen were fully furnished with a private kitchen and bathroom—not that Draco ever planned on cooking—along with a cleaning service that was available any time of the day.

"I don’t really see this as punishment," Hermione said when she realised how posh the flats actually were. "It’s like moving from the Manor into a luxury hotel."

"The only requirement the Ministry had placed upon me is that I’m not allowed to do magic outside my residence," Draco reminded her, "and that Potter is supposed to be with me…doing whatever." Draco still wasn’t sure what Potter was supposed to do. What exactly did the Ministry think Draco was going to do in the Muggle world?

"He’s found a loophole," Potter said to Granger, "Let him have it. Besides, it’s only for a year."

Draco smirked when Granger didn’t argue; he figured that Potter only defended him because Potter too was intrigued by the idea of living in such a plush place. He hadn’t missed the looks Potter shared with other blokes as they walked past the hallway when they went to see the flats. Potter had been going on about wanting privacy and it was probably because he just wanted to shag with discretion. That was oddly...worthy of respect according to Draco.

A few short days later Potter and Draco were all settled in their newly established flats. Over the year, Draco reckoned that he would encounter a lot of interruptions from Granger "checking up" on him. He expected being forced to share meals with Potter and going to an occasional pub with him to get adapted into Muggle culture.

What Draco did not predict was that he would enjoy being a Muggle, learn to cook, or that Potter would be a complete slut and shag a different bloke every other night—and worse—that Draco would fall for _Harry_.

\-----

"Good morning, Mr Malfoy!" the concierge greeted Draco with a smile as he entered the building with his morning _Muggle_ paper and two cups of coffee.

"Morning, Sheila!" Draco responded with a grin. As he approached the lifts, the doors opened and predictably Harry walked out with a bloke Draco had never seen before.

"Potter." Draco nodded at Harry and looked at the man that stood next to him. He was wearing a tight blue shirt with leather trousers. Draco nearly snorted his sip of coffee. He proceeded to hand the other cup to Harry and entered the lifts, allowing the doors to close behind him.

When the doors opened to the fifth floor—where his and Harry’s flats resided—Draco let out a breath. Every morning for one brief moment he’d allow himself self-pity—then he’d lift his head high and go about his day. That moment usually was when Draco would come face to face with Harry’s latest conquest and feel bitter.

It had been the morning routine. Draco went out to get the morning paper and two cups of coffee. Someone usually left Harry’s flat around the same time, at which point Draco would enter Harry’s flat and wait for him to return. He saw two wine glasses and four empty bottles of wine placed on the kitchen counter along with dirty dishes in the sink. He swished his wand and cleaned the dirty dishes then placed them one by one on the rack. Next, he picked up the wine bottles and deposited them in the recycling bin under the sink.

Harry returned.

Draco turned to look at him and he looked beaten. "Another all-nighter?" Draco asked as he sat on the sofa and sipped his coffee.

Harry groaned. "You don’t know the half of it!" Harry sat next to Draco and rested his head on Draco’s shoulder. "They all seem so normal at the club," he added.

"Yeah, that’s because you’re usually sloshed beyond all reason and just fall for a pretty smile. Then you come here and drink more. Four bottles? Really, Harry?" Draco had started running his hand through Harry’s hair who growled at Draco’s criticism.

"At least they weren’t the expensive ones you’d bought this time!" Harry retaliated. He didn’t know anything about wine and Draco had to label them from "acceptable" to "special occasions only." If any of Harry’s Muggle conquests tried to touch a "special occasions only" bottle, Draco charmed them to immediately become invisible. Another joy of being allowed to only use magic inside his and Harry’s flat.

"What did you make today?" Harry asked regarding breakfast. Draco had mastered Muggle cooking.

"Crepes with salted butter caramel, vanilla cream and sautéed apples," Draco replied, feeling rather smug.

"Oh, you spoil me!" Harry said standing up. "Okay, quick shower and I’ll be over soon." Draco nodded. "Wait, Draco, can you help me with—"

There it was as Draco had predicted it. "Make the bed?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "You _can_ use magic too you know, Harry."

"I know," Harry complained, "but you do the thing with the sheets that they’re just folded so perfectly under the bed and I can’t figure that out for the life of me. I’ve tried to use magic and tried it by hand—"

"Fine, Harry." Draco rolled his eyes teasingly. "I can’t believe you clean your room before the maid comes in. It is her job."

"I know, I’d rather not have her see what I was on about last night—they already talk about me at the front desk."

"Oh, you know that?" Draco asked.

"Of course I know that. I also know that you’re with them—encouraging." Draco laughed at Harry’s statement and Harry removed his shirt and threw it at Draco. This was Draco’s favourite part of the day, when Harry would take off his shirt and head to the shower. He was so used to being around Draco that he didn’t care, and it wasn’t awkward—for Harry anyway. Draco only wanked off to the images of a naked Harry well into the night.

Draco remembered the first time it had happened. They had been living in the city for a month and were headed to the library per Granger’s suggestion and while crossing the street a car came out of nowhere and nearly ran over Draco. Draco had hurt his right arm and his knee was pretty brutally scraped. They couldn’t use magic in public so Harry had taken off his shirt and tied it around the wound. Then, he took Draco to his flat and cared for him, spelling the gash away but the pain had remained. That night Harry asked Draco to sleep in his flat but Draco insisted on returning to his. He was so turned on by Harry, he thought he’d burst if he didn’t get a release.

They started being nice to each other, and as the friendship developed they eventually began exploring the nightlife of the city. It didn’t take long for both Harry and Draco to find suitable shags. They started discussing it over breakfast, first at the café, then at Draco’s flat once his cooking skills perfected. Now, Draco simply longed to see Harry trot around the flat without a shirt for Draco’s enjoyment.

\-----

"What are you doing today?" Draco asked Harry after they finished breakfast and cleaned the dishes.

"Just a few more days left at the Community Centre," Harry said. "Then we are due at the Ministry for the annual report."

"Oh yeah, are you going to say that I’ve become a suitable member of the society?" Draco teased. In the beginning, Harry had received an evaluation report nearly every other week for him to complete classifying Draco’s conduct.

Harry laughed. "Perhaps. But they are going to ask if you want to continue living here—if I want to continue living here or go back to the wizarding world. They expect you to return to the Manor, I reckon."

"Oh," Draco said. He hadn’t expected that, he hadn’t even thought about it. His life was due to change drastically in a few days and what was he expected to do? He hadn’t seen his mother except for Christmas but they’d written several letters to each other. Even when he’d visited the Manor, Draco had spent most of his time staring out in the snow imagining kissing Harry under the snowflakes. Draco’s mother knew about how surprisingly happy Draco was living in the Muggle world and about his feelings for—

"I see that the secret admirer sent flowers again," Harry said interrupting Draco’s thoughts.

"Oh, yeah," Draco answered. "I was going to show you before I threw them out."

"I still can’t believe you throw them out—they’re quite exquisite."

"Nothing a magic spell can’t conjure," Draco answered. "I still have trouble discovering the source though. Whoever is sending them knows how to cover their tracks."

For the past few months, Draco had been receiving flowers at his doorstep nearly every day. He had no idea who they were from. At first, he had thought—hoped they were from Harry, but it soon proved otherwise. Draco tried many spells on the gifts he received to trace the roots but they all ended up leading nowhere. He truly had a secret admirer but neither Harry nor Draco knew who it was. The Ministry didn’t seem to care nor had any desire to help in recognising where the flowers came from simply because they didn’t think it was harmful. "We do not have the time or the resources to accommodate someone who is sick enough to fancy a Death Eater," the official had said.

"Are you going to come out tonight?" Harry asked changing the subject. "It’s Phil’s birthday." Phil was the owner at a pub called The Leaping Frog that both Harry and Draco frequented.

"I don’t know," Draco answered reluctantly. "I’ve got some reading to catch up on and then I am supposed to be working on the project for the grant at the community centre." Draco was hesitant about going to another party at the local pub. Harry had the tendency to get a bit too drunk and flirt with whatever filth flirted back. Draco tried to keep him away from creepers but eventually Harry always ended up taking someone home. In the end, Draco only felt defeated. It was rather funny; if someone asked Draco about their relationship, Harry was supposed to be Draco’s guardian according to the Ministry but it had turned out that Draco cared for Harry more than Harry actually minded Draco.

"That is just an excuse, and you know it, Draco," Harry said standing up. "We are heading to the Community Centre now and you can finish off the work then. You are not backtracking on plans that we made days ago."

"But—"

"I won’t hear it; you’re going to come to the party tonight!"

\-----

The pub and the party had been exactly what Draco expected. It was too crowded, the music was too loud and there wasn’t an attractive bloke on sight—unless you considered Harry. Draco tried to not consider Harry because he wasn’t his to consider.

He was on his fourth pint of the night when someone out of the blue approached him. "Having a good time?" the bloke asked.

"What?" Draco was startled by the man’s appearance. "Yeah, great. Thanks," he retorted.

"You know Phil?" the man asked. He didn’t seem to realise that Draco had no interest in talking to him.

"Yeah, he owns the place."

"I am Jackson," the man said, offering his hand for Draco to shake it.

"Draco."

"That’s an interesting name."

"Apparently." Draco’s tone was dry.

"Right, sorry," Jackson said. "I just didn’t see you talking to anyone so thought you could use a conversation." He turned and started to walk away right when Draco realised that he was being utterly rude.

"Wait, I’m sorry," Draco said pulling on Jackson’s arm. "I just—"

"Just what?"

"I usually don’t get the attention," Draco answered pointing towards Harry. "That’s my friend, best friend, actually. He’s usually the one everyone’s after. And if someone talks to me, it’s because they want to get to know him. I’m sure you can imagine that can get—"

"Tiring, I’m sure," Jackson said and Draco nodded. "You see the man talking to your friend Harry?" Draco nodded again. "That’s Tyler, he’s my best mate. I know _exactly_ how you feel."

Draco couldn’t help but laugh at Jackson’s comment. "So are you in love with him?" he asked.

Jackson shook his head. "I used to be in a different lifetime, but it seems as though we work better as friends."

"Yeah, me too," Draco lied.

That night, Draco and Jackson talked and drank without a care in the world. Jackson was attractive; he was tall with short brown hair and hazel eyes. His skin was smooth without a blemish in sight which Draco was envious about. He had to charm his blemishes away every other day. Draco should have been attracted to Jackson; the bloke was interesting, funny, and charming.

"So, it looks like Tyler is going home with your mate," Jackson acknowledged at the end of the night.

"Yeah, looks like it," Draco replied. He was about to say something to reject Jackson’s non-offer to come to his place when Jackson spoke again.

"So, do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Uh—"

"I know this great falafel place, it’s open all night. I just want some falafel and they don’t let you sit there if you’re alone...kind of a weird rule."

"So you’re basically using me for my body?" Draco joked.

Jackson let out a hearty laugh. "I suppose you can say that." They continued laughing for several more minutes and Draco settled his tab with the bartender.

Draco looked over towards where Harry had been with Jackson’s friend and saw them nearly kissing. Harry was doing that thing that Draco hated watching. He was mere centimetres away from another man’s face but would only tease him, not kiss him, not until that man was desperate. It used to drive Draco mad with jealousy.

"Ready?" Jackson asked breaking Draco’s concentration.

"Yeah," Draco answered, looking back at Jackson and smiling.

"I sent a mobile text to Tyler, telling him we’ll be off. In case you were wondering that Harry would be looking for you."

"Oh, that’s great, thanks," answered Draco. He wondered if Jackson caught the look on his face when Harry was almost kissing Tyler.

They walked for about fifteen minutes and Jackson led Draco to the Falafel Corner. "Have you ever had a falafel here?" Jackson asked.

"I don’t think I’ve _ever_ had a falafel," Draco replied honestly. He didn’t know what it was but he would have done anything to leave the pub and not be standing around alone.

"What?" Jackson nearly shrieked. "How can you live in London and have never had a falafel?"

"Erm...busy I guess?" Draco answered evasively. He was afraid that he’d be forced to answer more questions but thankfully, their turn in line had arrived and they were seated. Draco read the menu carefully, taking in each word, each picture and finally settled on a regular Falafel and a side of Tabouleh Salad. Jackson suggested that they also share a plate of Lamb Shish Kabob. Draco shrugged. He understood whatever it was, came with lamb.

A few minutes later, the food arrived and Draco was overwhelmed with the sight and taste. He wondered why they never served such food at Hogwarts. His thoughts were interrupted again when Jackson’s mobile wouldn’t stop buzzing.

"What’s the matter?" Draco asked.

Jackson looked at his mobile, then looked up. "Tyler...he’s saying that Harry is freaking out."

"Why?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Apparently, he wants to know where we are and is afraid that I’ve kidnapped you. They were half way to Harry’s flat when Tyler slipped in that I was getting on quite well with you and…"

"And, what?"

"Nothing...Tyler thinks he’s _jealous_."

"Who is jealous?"

"Harry."

Draco scoffed. "Why would Harry be jealous?"

"Apparently…" Jackson pointed at his mobile. "Tyler told him what a great bloke I am and how you’d be so lucky…"

Draco snorted. Jackson laughed as though he couldn’t help himself.

"So that makes Harry jealous? No, I think your friend’s mistaken."

"Maybe I should take you home," Jackson said, looking troubled.

"Well let’s finish the food first," Draco said. He really did love the dishes served and didn’t want to waste it over some misunderstanding regarding Harry and Tyler. "You _did_ bring me here for a reason, I’m feeling very unused."

Jackson smiled in return and nodded and they continued eating and talking for another fifteen or minutes. Jackson’s mobile would continue to buzz but he eventually placed it in his jacket pocket.

On the walk home to Draco’s, Jackson very subtly bumped their arms then reached down to hold Draco’s hand. Draco allowed it. Jackson was a nice bloke and it was nice to feel someone’s hand in his own. Someone who wasn’t Harry, and the gesture wasn’t merely friendship.

"You’re really sweet, Draco," Jackson said as they were nearing Draco’s building.

"I am?" Draco asked with surprise. He’d been told a lot of things but none of them were ‘sweet’, not even from his mother.

"Yeah, even though you’d never had a Falafel before." Jackson grinned.

Draco broke into a laughter again. "Well, thanks to you, I can be as sweet and delicious as a babaganouj," Draco joked.

"I’m sure you are," Jackson answered.

Draco raised an eyebrow. They’d just gone from friendship, to mild flirting to sexual innuendos. "You work fast."

"Well I can always spot the ones that are worth it," Jackson answered. "Even if it’s taken your friend Harry this long to realise."

"He’s not…"

"He is," Jackson said, interrupting Draco. "And you’re into him. I can tell."

Draco sighed. "It’s not even a relevant argument, is it?" Draco asked. "How can I sit around waiting for someone who will shag everyone around him, but me? And I don’t have any interest in just a shag. No matter what, I’ve got better self-worth than that."

"I hope that I can be worthy of you," Jackson answered, as he pulled Draco towards him and gently kissed him on the lips. He pulled back right away without waiting for Draco to respond. "I like you, Draco and I think we can have a lot of fun together. As friends, or more. Just, figure your stuff out with Harry."

"I’m not sure if that can be figured out in one night," Draco answered. "I don’t think you should wait for me." He was being honest.

Draco thought to himself for a moment. He wasn’t sure if he should have been surprised at how easily he’d let Jackson go. He’d given himself all to Harry, his friendship, his heart, and he still hadn’t left when the man had unknowingly trampled all over it.

He’d met someone great that night—a man that was sweet, intelligent and incredibly attractive. But he was sure that he wouldn’t be anything more than a Harry replacement. He was simply a distraction and how long could he have kept with this distraction?

"I’d like to move on…" Draco eventually spoke again. "I’m just not ready." Jackson nodded. "I’ve got some personal stuff coming up and I need to sort that out as well."

"Alright," Jackson said finally. "If you ever need someone to talk to…"

"Thanks." Draco leaned in to hug Jackson who wrapped his arms around Draco tightly.

"Just don’t keep him in the dark anymore," Jackson added. "Tell him how you feel, and maybe that’ll help you move on."

Draco nodded and walked away, thinking about Jackson’s advice. When he reached his flat and opened the door he found Harry sitting on the sofa and looking at the flowers that Draco had received earlier that day.

"Where’s Tyler?" Draco asked.

"Who?" Harry snapped.

"The bloke you were snogging at the pub," Draco replied shaking his head. "You’ve really got to learn their names first you know, Harry."

"Where have you been?" Harry asked, ignoring Draco’s comments.

"I went to get Falafel with Jackson," Draco answered in a nonchalant manner. He closed the door to his flat, taking his shoes off and placing them in the rack next to the door.

"Who’s Jackson?" Harry raised his arms almost as he was in disbelief.

"Tyler’s mate. He said he wanted my company to get a table at the restaurant at this time of night." Draco chuckled remembering their conversation from earlier.

"You can’t just leave a pub without telling me, Draco."

"You do it all the time, why can’t I?"

"I’m your minder, what if something were to happen to you?"

"You can easily locate me with a spell, Harry. What is this all about?"

Harry looked over at the flowers that he’d just been touching. "I thought you said you were going to toss them out?"

"Yeah? I forgot," Draco answered. He went into this room and began changing clothes. Harry followed him in. "What are you on about, anyway?" He asked, turning to face Harry.

Harry looked at Draco up and down, then looked away. Draco noticed that he hadn't changed into a shirt yet.

"I just don’t like it."

"Like what?" Draco asked. He looked into his cupboard and picked out a silk night shirt.

Harry turned to look at Draco again. "When you...I don’t want anyone else to have you."

Draco laughed. It was all he could do. "That’s mighty bold coming from someone who never gave two licks about me before."

"That’s not true…"

"So you _don’t_ shag a different bloke almost every night and you _wouldn’t_ have shagged Tyler tonight if you hadn’t realised that I’d left with Jackson before you?"

"I…"

"Right."

"You’ve been different," Harry said. "You used to throw those flowers away before, but now you don’t…"

"Once. I _forgot_ to throw them out _once_. And why are you so on about the flowers anyway?"

"I hate that you get them."

"I told you, I don’t know who they are from." Draco was furious now. He sat at the edge of the bed and glared at Harry. "I am really tired, Harry. I don’t know what’s going on with you. You don’t want me and now that someone else showed interested, you’re being all Gryffindor and claiming your property…"

"I never said I didn’t want you."

"You haven’t said you do." Draco raised an eyebrow and waited for Harry to respond. When no response came he continued. "How can you want me when you…" He sighed. "I can’t even argue with you about this. I just don’t even _care_ right now."

Harry stood awkwardly by the door to Draco’s bedroom. Draco didn’t want to push him away but felt that it was time for doing just that.

"Goodnight, Potter."

Harry’s eyes widened but he didn’t say anything for another moment. "Can I stay?"

" _Stay_?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, here. If that’s alright. I don't want…"

Draco sighed again. He walked over to his cupboard and took out a pair of pyjamas for Harry. "You can change into these and put your clothes _neatly_ on the sofa in the sitting room."

Harry’s eyes widened again, but this time with delight. He left the room quickly. Draco shook his head with ridiculous amounts of disbelief and got under the covers, cursing himself at the fact that he’d ever thought that he could be capable of no longer loving Harry.

Harry returned to the room and laid down next to Draco. He placed his arm around Draco and Draco almost forgot to breathe for a moment.

"Please don’t hate me," Harry whispered.

"I don’t hate you, Harry," Draco replied, without turning, without sounding affected by Harry’s touch. He slowly breathed in and out as though it was the hardest exercise in the world.

"I know that you think I’m a whore," Harry added. His grip around Draco loosened just a bit.

"I don’t think you’re…" Draco paused, he turned to face Harry even if it was dark in the room, he didn’t care. "Why do you _care_ so much about what I think?"

"I like you, Draco," Harry confessed. "I know when we first moved out here, I was…"

"Acting like sex was going out of style?" Draco asked sarcastically; he couldn't help himself.

Harry laughed. "Then when I realised that I liked you, that I liked you for a long time and I told Hermione…"

"You told Granger?"

"Yeah, she said she wasn’t surprised. In fact she expected me to tell her a lot earlier than I actually did."

"So why were you shagging all those blokes instead?" Draco was hurt. He wasn’t sure how to process the information he’d just been provided with.

"I don’t know...I’m foolish, Draco." Harry’s voice hitched a bit. "I thought if I found someone else, I could easily forget you. But every morning, I’d just hate myself and you’d waltz in and we’d spend time together...and I don’t know...I just thought you weren’t interested in anyone but when I saw you with Jackson, the way you were laughing and touching his arm…"

"What?" Draco asked, holding his breath.

"Something in me snapped and I knew I couldn’t let him have you…"

"He kissed me," Draco said. He wasn’t sure why he’d told Harry that but he felt the need to show Harry that he _wasn’t_ just someone who was waiting around for Harry to wake up. Harry’s grip around Draco tightened. "But I turned him down."

"Why?"

"Because, I like you, Harry. I might be sort of madly in love with you."

"Why didn’t you say anything?"

"Because you’re an idiot and you kept shagging other men, what was I supposed to be—part of your fanclub? No thanks."

Harry pulled himself closer to Draco’s body, his arm continuing to tighten around Draco’s waist.

"Just because I have just told you that I want you, doesn’t mean that I’m easy," Draco said. "I’m not going to shag you tonight, you’ll be lucky if you get a kiss."

"I want to date you, Draco. Properly. Take you out to dinners and everything."

"And what are you going to tell the Ministry?" Draco asked. "Are you going to continue living here?"

"I don’t know, it depends. If you decide to return to the Manor then I don’t see any point in staying here." Draco didn’t say anything for a while so Harry spoke again. "What are you thinking, Draco?" He sounded nervous.

Draco smirked to himself. "Goodnight, Harry." He turned around again but didn’t flinch when Harry pulled himself close to Draco and held him as they slept.

\-----

The next morning when Draco woke up, Harry wasn’t there. He missed Harry in bed with him. The night before had been something Draco didn’t want to let go of. It was almost everything he’d ever wanted. He had Harry, confessing his affections, holding him, making him feel loved.

Draco heard a loud bang in the other room and got up off the bed to see. Harry was in the kitchen, looking like a mess, attempting, what Draco thought, was breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, almost laughing.

"I was trying to make you breakfast," Harry said. "But, it doesn’t seem to be my forte."

"This is usually why I make breakfast," Draco said.

"I know, I wanted to do something nice for you." Harry was pouting.

"Well, thanks for the effort," Draco answered. He walked up to Harry and squeezed his shoulder. "Really, it’s rather sweet, but don’t try this again in my kitchen." Draco raised his wand and cleaned the kitchen and organised the pots and pans. "I can make us breakfast if you’d like."

Harry shook his head angrily like a child. "Let me take you out for breakfast?"

"Okay," Draco agreed and they decided to meet in the hallway in thirty minutes.

After breakfast, Harry took Draco to a nearby park where they laid on the grass and stared up at the sky. The weather was unusually warm and Draco reached over and held Harry’s hand. Harry squeezed it back in return. They stayed that way for several minutes until Harry turned to face him.

"Draco?" Harry asked, he sounded apprehensive.

"Yes?" Draco turned to look at Harry, almost forgetting to breathe as Harry looked at him intently with his green eyes. He had removed his glasses.

"I was wondering...how long until you kiss me?"

Draco smiled and leaned in, Harry leaned towards him as well. It wasn’t long until their lips met gently and Harry pushed on Draco, intensifying the kiss. Draco reckoned that they were lucky as no one was around them in the park at the time—the kiss only deepened.

Draco immediately pulled back. "I don’t think we should continue this here, Harry," he said. "I’m afraid I might not be able to hold myself back."

Harry immediately grinned. "Good, I was worried that I was the only one who felt that way." He turned to put his glasses back on and smiled at Draco again. "Do you want to get some take away for lunch?"

\-----

A few weeks passed, and even though they were taking things slow physically—Harry had all but literally moved in at Draco’s flat. Draco wondered if after his year’s probation was over, would Harry get rid of his flat and begin living with him permanently.

The flowers from the mystery admirer arrived again.

"I’m getting _so_ tired of this!" Harry exclaimed and tossed the flowers in the rubbish bin with more force that it necessitated. When Harry wasn’t looking Draco smirked but Harry had caught it. "Do you send these to yourself?" he asked.

"What?" Draco asked, surprised. "That’s preposterous, Harry," he added.

"I don’t know, is it?" Harry raised an eyebrow. His jealous side was cute to Draco at first, but was getting ridiculous after a while. "Who would send them to you on such a regular basis?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Right, so the only justification is that I send them to myself. That’s how pathetic you think I am?" Draco was livid at Harry’s remark.

"No, that’s not what I mean…"

"Get out," Draco commanded. "Why don’t you think about how much fucking agony you put me through for nearly a year and then _accuse_ me of being an attention-whore…"

"Draco, I’m sorry."

"Out, Potter." Draco thought he was being a bit over-dramatic, perhaps, but he was still annoyed at Harry’s accusation. Harry resignedly left Draco’s flat and went to his own. Draco missed him immediately, but he wasn’t about to go chasing after him. He crashed on the sofa after Harry left and sighed. They hadn’t even had sex yet and they’d had their first fight.

An hour later, Harry knocked on Draco’s door.

"Hermione’s invited us out to dinner tonight, if you’re feeling up to it," Harry said. They hadn’t told anyone about _them_ yet and Harry had said that they’d start the next time one of their friends wanted to get together.

"Are you going?" Draco asked, curious if Harry really wanted to go with him.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell Hermione...about us. If you know...you want..." Harry looked sheepish as he stood in the hallway outside Draco’s door.

"I want," Draco said.

"Good, because, I want too." Harry grinned at Draco and Draco moved out of the way to let Harry into his flat. "I’m really sorry, Draco," he said. "I didn’t mean to offend you…"

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry as soon as he’d closed the door. He pushed Harry against the door and Harry reacted equally eagerly, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist. "I forgive you," Draco said as he kissed Harry from lips to neck, one corner to the other. "Want you," he added.

"Now?" Harry asked, eagerly.

"Yes, please," Draco answered. He pressed his body on Harry’s and began to grind their erections together. "Now, here." Draco could wait no longer. He knew that by ‘withholding’ sex he was really punishing Harry for being such a slut in the past but the fact that he wanted Harry day in and day out didn’t help his own need of him.

Harry grabbed Draco by the waist and swooped him around; now Draco was against the door and it wasn’t long until Harry was on his knees. "Fuck, your tongue…" Draco found himself moaning out. It was erotic and Draco was jealous at the same time; he thought of all the men over the past year that might have received pleasure from Harry like that. He jerked his hips as he fucked Harry’s mouth and came soon after. Harry took his time licking then kissing then licking Draco’s cock.

When Harry stood up to face Draco again, Draco pulled him for a deeper kiss. "I take it that you liked that," Harry said, teasing Draco. Draco nodded and he couldn’t help but continue to feel jealous. He cursed himself for being so needy. "What is it, Draco?"

"Tell me I’m special," Draco all but whispered. "Tell me, you…"

"I _love_ you, Draco," Harry said, stressing on each word. "You’re incredible and I want you, _so much_." Harry leaned in to kiss him again and whispered in Draco’s ear. "Can I take you to your bed?" he asked. "I want you...need you, Draco. Unlike anyone ever before. I need to have you right now."

Draco nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into the other room, leaving his trousers by the door. "I’m sorry I was such a fool, Draco," Harry said as he slowly took Draco’s shirt off, then his own. Draco wandlessly conjured lube and handed it to Harry; he need to prove that he wasn’t utterly useless or needy. Harry smirked before he spoke again. "This is going to be fun."

\-----

They arrived twenty minutes late for dinner and Hermione seemed to know immediately that something had changed.

"Alright, out with it," she said; her gaze going from Harry to Draco then back to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, and she immediately turned to Draco.

"We’re sort of…" Draco hesitated.

"Together," Harry said.

"Finally!" Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "Ron’s just about had enough of my experimentation of the untraceable charms on the flowers."

"The flowers?" Draco asked, immediately raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, _you_ sent the flowers?" Harry sounded shocked, and a bit betrayed, Draco thought.

"Yes," she said determinedly. "Since you told me what you felt for Draco and you wouldn’t confess, I had to do something. I had to show you the fear of losing him. I’m sorry, Harry, I adore you and our friendship but you’re kind of an idiot sometimes. Do you know that?"

Her gaze turned towards Draco and he smirked. "No, he really doesn’t." She giggled and Harry looked annoyed. "Another bloke had to _practically_ bed me before Harry came to his senses."

"Alright, alright!" Harry rowed. "Let’s just have it then, talk about Harry Potter—the boy without a clue."

Draco and Hermione laughed at Harry’s annoyance and Draco leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek. "I wouldn’t have you any other way," he whispered.

"Great, now that you’re together, let’s talk Christmas at the Burrow!" Hermione all but squealed. "I’m so glad this year I won’t be the only odd one out."

"No!" Draco protested. "You can’t possibly be serious…Christmas is more than half a year away."

"You’re with me, Draco," Harry said, holding Draco’s hand. "The Weasleys come with the package, all year round."

Draco groaned. "This is my punishment for loving you, isn’t it?"

_The End_


End file.
